Annabeth and Nico's talk
by GABGM
Summary: In wich Annabeth and Nico have a heart to heart and they realize they have more in common than they thought. Post House of hades. Percabeth romance and Nico/ Annabeth friendship.


It could have been anyone that came to keep Nico company while he got ready for his journey back to camp unfortunately for him the person than came was the person he least wanted to see on the ship. Isn't life just funny that way?

"Hey Nico," Annabeth said "can we talk for a second?"

"I'm kind of busy right now," he answered without really meeting her eyes.

"It'll only take a minute, you can keep getting ready."

"What's up?"

"You tell me," he stopped moving.

"Sorry?"

"I'm not an idiot Nico, I know something's wrong "she added "and we both know what it is." He rolled his eyes.

"Annabeth, if you're here to ask me if I have a crush on you, I'm sorry I don't." he paused "Why does everyone think that?"

"I don't think it's me you have a crush on." She walked over to him, put her hand on his arm and looked him in the eye "its fine Nico" he pushed her off and backed away.

"Who told you?" His eyes began to darken with anger "I'M GOING TO KILL JASON!" he screamed.

"Nico! Calm down, Jason didn't say anything!"

"Annabeth you can't say anything, if you do I swear…." He threatened.

"Nico! I won't say anything will you just talk to me!"

"Oh my Gods!" he was pacing and mumbling "He can't find out, nobody can!"

"Okay seriously, STOP!" Annabeth grabbed him and pushed on the bed. "Listen I'm not going to say anything so will you stop worrying. It's no big deal Nico"

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?" he yelled "How can you possibly say that? Once everyone finds out that I'm ….. I'm…"

"Say it Nico" she said reassuringly.

"I'm gay" he barely whispered.

"Nobody will care Nico"

"Yeah right, we both know that's not true"

"So what if other care, The people that matter won't, the people that care about you won't care and Percy definitely won't care"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You get over Percy and then you find someone," she sat down next to him "Nico you're a good guy when not acting angsty! "

"Is that even a word?" he smirked "You've been hanging out with Percy too much"

"I don't know but it's the truth" she smiled "Nico, you're going to find that someone and when you do you won't care about what other people think, trust me"

"Thanks Annabeth" he felt so relieved like a huge weight had just been taken off his shoulders. "And please don't say anything to Percy, I would be so embarrassed if he found out" "Oh Gods what if he already knows"

"Please, this is Percy we're talking about!" she laughed "it took him years to realize I liked him and I freaking kissed him."

"He is pretty oblivious" Nico chuckled.

"I'll say. Do you remember the whole Rachel debacle?"

"Gods! Even I knew you were jealous"

"See there's nothing to worry about and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here" she paused "that is if we survive this" his lips turned up "Seriously, if anyone knows what it's like to pine after that stupid seaweed brain it's me"

"You Know you're pretty cool Annabeth, I might actually like you if you weren't dating the guy I like"

"I would probably like you if you wearn't in love with my boyfriend"

"You aren't going to star setting me up with guys now are you?"

"Gods no! Who do you think I am Aphrodite?" she smirked "Maybe I will pray for her for you though"

"Oh my God! Could you imagine?"

"Maybe then she'll leave me alone, I think my love life has been _interesting_ enough"

"Maybe I'm just a pawn in the big _Percabeth _game"

"You can't help who you are Nico"

"You don't get it I grew up in the 30's it was different back then"

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're not there now isn't it? Maybe your dad's been looking out for you all along"

"Yeah right"

"Trust me, it doesn't matter who you date your dad will never be harder on him that Athena is on Percy"

"I have to find someone I actually like before I worry about what my dad will think"

"You know, James from the Apollo cabin is pretty cute" She nudged him just as Percy poked his head in the door.

"Hey dude! You all set?"

"Yeah, is Reyna?"

"Yes"

"Okay, well that's me off!" they all started "Thanks for the talk Annabeth!" he ran up the stairs.

"What talk?" Percy asked confused.

"Nothing you need to worry about" she smirked.

** This was just something that popped into my head after reading the House of Hades. I hope you liked and please review.**


End file.
